Off Course
by Shor5
Summary: The Moons(Including R5), Dawsons, Wades, and the De La Rosas. Very different families. They all go on the same plane and same vacation without realizing it until they all board the plane. All of their children are enemies in their school. Ally bullies Austin, and Trish bullies Dez. Will these families survive along with other students when the plane crashes on a isolated island?
1. Chapter 1

**_Off Course chapter 1_**

**A/N: New story...Sorry?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize **

"Are you ready for the big trip today Austin?" Mimi Moon, Austin's mother asks her son from the other side of his room. She was currently folding up all his clothes to take on their trip.

Mimi had a tiny figure and blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and it was slightly curled. She was wearing a pink shirt with various stains on it and plain gray sweat pants.

Why wear good clothes when all you were going to do was get all your children's things packed? Getting nice clothes messed up while only walking around the house? I don't think so.

"Yeah mom! I'm so excited!" A six foot teen exclaimed from his closet. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a simple white T-Shirt. His hair was ruffled and on his feet were yellow socks.

"I'm glad to hear that Austin because this trip is costing us a lot of money."

"It's not my fault that you had to have five kids." Austin jokes to his mom and pulls out a yellow hoodie, tossing it onto his bed where his mother stood beside.

She quickly picks it up and starts to fold it. "And your dad and I don't regret that at all. We love all of you."

Austin rolls his eyes and walks over to his mom's side. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Today." Mimi replies curtly.

Her son rolls his eyes and smiles. "I meant what time today."

"You need to be more specific about what you ask Austin." She replies with a chuckle. "Anyways, we're leaving when you get back from school. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting ready for school? It's 6:10 and the bus comes at 6:25?"

"Shi-I mean shoot!" Austin quickly says and runs out of his room to the bathroom.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mimi yells and picks up some clothes from his suitcase and holds them in her hand.

Austin comes running back into his room and spots the newly folded clothes in his mom's hand. He runs forward and grabs them before rushing back out. "Thanks mom!"

"No problem honey! I'm going to be downstairs to check on your brothers and sister!" Mimi shouts and closes Austin's yellow suitcase and zips it up. She heaves it off the blue covers of her son's bed and carries it out of his room and into the hallway.

Mimi looks down at the stairs and lets out a frustrated sigh. "Riker!" She shouts from the top of the stairs.

A boy comes rushing into view. He stood a little taller than six foot. Actually, he could pass off as Austin's twin. A similar, but slightly different style of hair on top of his head. Head full of blonde hair, and his eyes a brown color. He was dressed in a blue shirt and black skinny jeans with chains hanging on the ends of it. Riker's age was twenty two years old.

"Can you give me a hand getting Austin's suitcase downstairs? It's a little heavy." Mimi laughs to her oldest son.

Riker's rolls his eyes and makes his way up the stairs. "Why can't Austin carry his own bag?"

"Because I'm getting ready for school!" A voice recognized as Austin's shouts from inside the bathroom. It sounded like his mouth full of something. Probably toothpaste.

"I wish he could get up for school on time for once." Riker grumbles once he gets to the top of the stairs and takes the suitcase from his mom's grip.

"I heard that!" Austin shouts.

"That was the point!" Riker shouts back causing Mimi to roll her eyes at their childishness.

"Riker stop talking and please get that downstairs. Austin same goes for you, but get ready." Mimi says and walks down the stairs before Riker.

Mimi turns left and walks into the living room. Three of her kids were sitting on their couch. Two boys and one girl. Her husband was seated on a separate chair snoring.

"So that's where Riker gets the snoring, and Ross gets sleeping in." Mimi jokes to herself in her mind.

"Hey mom!" The blonde girl greets turning to her mom. She had shiny blonde hair that fell down a little past to her shoulders. It had a little bit of wave to it and she was wearing a baggy pink hoodie and gray skinny jeans.

"Hey Rydel, have everything packed?" Mimi asks her twenty one year old daughter.

"Yep, so does Rocky, Ryland, and Riker." Rydel says.

"Okay good." Mimi says in relief and turns to her two sons next to Rydel.

"Rocky you're good to go?" She asks the one brown haired boy. He nods not looking away from his phone.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." The nineteen year old replies. He had straight brown hair a little shorter than his shoulders and was wearing a short sleeve green T-Shirt with denim skinny jeans.

"And you Ryland?" Mimi asks her other son who was also on his phone.

"Yeah mom I'm good. Isn't it funny how I'm ready for school, but Austin isn't? And I'm a year younger than him?" Ryland laughs shaking his head.

"Oh shush Ryland. It's his last day of high school." Mimi says to her youngest son. The seventeen year old had his brown hair up in short spikes. He was dressed in a red v-neck shirt with black skinny jeans.

"Yeah, yeah. And why isn't he ready by now anyways? The bus comes in five minutes. If he isn't down in one minute I'm leaving without him." Ryland says causing Mimi to roll her eyes.

"Austin what's taking so long?" She shouts so he can hear her from upstairs.

"I'm ready!" Austin shouts running down the stairs. Riker comes down right after him and all eyes land on Austin as Riker sets his suitcase down beside the couch.

"What? Why's everyone looking at me?" Austin asks looking at all of them.

Mimi tries to speak but can't get the words out. Ryland is too busy laughing his ass off. Rocky is smirking at his younger brother while Rydel lets out a giggle. Riker walks in front of his younger brother and sees what they were talking about.

"Austin...Your pants are on backwards." Riker says to him.

"What?" He looks down and sees they weren't lying. He blushes and pulls them down and steps out of them.

"Eww!" Rydel yells and turns away from him.

"Shut up!" Austin shouts as he puts his jeans on the correct way this time.

"Three minutes!" Ryland says getting up from the couch and grabbing his red backpack off the dining room table. "Come on Austin." He sighs already walking to the door.

"Coming!" Austin shouts and quickly grabs his yellow backpack and running to Ryland's side.

"See you later!" Austin shouts walking down their driveway.

Ryalnd stays at the doorway to say, "I'll see you guys later. I don't know about the dude over there." He says jabbing a thumb in Austin's direction. They all laugh as Ryland shuts the door behind him.

"Are you still getting bullied?" Ryland whispers to his older brother.

Austin freezes and stops pulling stuff out of his locker. "How do you know about that?"

"It's obvious Austin! And even though you're a year older than me, I still worry about you." Ryland admits.

"I'm fine Ryland. Now leave me be and go back to Savannah." Austin hisses. Savannah was Ryland's girlfriend. They've been dating for a couple of months.

"Fine! I'm sorry for worrying about you!" Ryland snaps and marches off to his locker.

Austin sighs and shuts his locker gently once he has everything. All he had to get through was this last day of school and he would be done with the bullies. Only Ryland knew about him getting bullied at school.

"Hey blondy." A voice laughs walking past him. He looks up and sees the one and only Ally Dawson. The 'Queen Bee' of the school. They used to be friends until 5th grade. He always thought she stopped being friends with him because of something he did.

But now he know that she's just a stubborn bitch.

I guess that's the only insult for today. That shouldn't even be considered an insult compared to what she usually says to him.

"Hey buddy. Want to go to Algebra now?" Austin's best friend, Dez Wade, asks walking up to him. He stood six foot and had a full head of red hair. He was wearing yellow Converse and green suspenders with a purple shirt.

"I guess..." Austin mumbles and starts to walk to his first class.

"Did she say something?" Dez asks in almost a whisper.

Austin shrugs. "All she did was call me blondy so far."

"That's it? Usually she says that your family thinks you're a disgrace and-Nevermind." Dez says once he sees Austin's shoulders slump.

"It's fine." Autin replies warily.

"Trish didn't say anything to me yet." Dez brings up. He was also getting bullied, but by Ally's best friend. Austin nods as they walk into the classroom and to their seats.

"Hey look everyone! It's fatty and his best friend, freak show!" Ally says pointing to Austin and Dez.

Austin subconsciously wraps his arms around his waist and looks up at Dez. Dez gives him a weary smile.

"Going to ignore me now Austin? Why don't you go run to your mommy? Oh wait, she hates you." Ally laughs.

"She's lying and you know it. Her lies are far fetched. You know your family loves you." Austin reassures himself in his mind.

"Just shut up Ally. We don't need your bull crap today." Dez snaps. Even though he didn't make sense most of the time, he always made sense when it came to helping his best friend.

"Why don't you shut it you clown!" Trish snaps at Dez and high fives Ally smiling.

"It's not true Dez. T-they're the clowns." Austin says turning to Dez smiling. Thankfully the teacher walks in so their fight stopped.

"So are you ready for this trip Austin?" Dez asks when they exit the school doors. The warm summer air welcoming them.

"Yeah! We'll finally get a break from the bullies! And we don't have to deal with their posse either." Austin laughs as him and Dez separate to their different buses.

"See you on the plane!" Dez shouts as Ryland appears by Austin's side again.

"Did they say anything today?" Ryalnd asks.

"NNothing." Austin lies.

"Okay..." Ryland replies, not really believing him.

"You may now use electronic devices." A voice over the speaker announces.

Austin looks around the plane and smiles. He was finally away from everything that made his life miserable!

He sat to the right, right next to the window. Riker sat on his left and Rydel sat on his right. Dez, Rocky, and Ryland sat behind them. Dede; Dez's sister, Dez's mom, and Dez's dad sat in the seats across from Dez. Austin's parents were sitting across his seat.

"Oh no..." Austin whispers as he sees the people sat in front of him. Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa and their families. Including Trish's little brother and Ally's older sister. There posse was also on here. Dallas, Kira Starr, Cassidy, and Elliot.

Trish's brother who was 13, name was JJ. Well it wasn't that, but it was his nickname.

Ally's older sister; Vanessa, was Riker's age.

When Ally hears his voice she turns around and groans. Everyone in his family but Ryland looks at the two confused.

When Ally's about to say something the plain rumbles and oxygen masks fall down in front of them.

Too paralyzed to move Austin doesn't put his on. Riker sees this and has to hold it to Austin's face. Riker brings his two younger siblings to him and shields them from what's to come.

Everything goes black.

**What do you guys think?**

**Sorry if I call 'Austin', 'Ross'**

**The more reviews/follows/favorites I get the faster I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Off Course chapter 2_**

**A/N: 3 reviews? That's pretty awesome since it was only the first chapter!**

**The more reviews/favorites/follows I get the faster I update!**

**I only say that because I don't know if you guys actually like the story unless you tell me or follow or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize!**

Austin groans as the sunlight forces his way through his eyelids. He opens them after a few failed attempts.

When he looks up he sees the roof of the plane was gone. The sides of it were also gone. Austin looks down and sees his seat belt was still holding him down. He looks to his right and sees Riker knocked out cold.

"R-Riker?" He says, but starts having a coughing fit. Austin unbuckles his seatbelt and fully turns to his oldest brother. "Riker?" Austin asks a bit louder.

His body was covered in little scratches that were starting to scab over by now. There was a gash on his right cheek.

"Oh...You're awake." A female voice says from behind him. He looks behind him startled and sees Ally.

"Yeah I am. Where is everybody?" Austin asks her, ignoring her rude tone.

"Well after the plane went down we all woke up around the same time. Well all of us besides you two. No one died in the crash if you were wondering." She explains coming closer to him.

"W-what's wrong with Riker?" Austin stutters turning back to his brother.

"Must've hit his head on the seat in front of him. He'll be fine." Austin sighs in relief once he hears this and abruptly stands up.

"Woah." He gasps as his legs almost give out from under him. "Hey where are you guys-Nevermind." Austin says once he sees that she left.

Austin looks to the other side of the plane and sees everyone sitting on the ground around a fire. They must've crashed on a island since there was sand all around them besides the jungle after it.

He looks at Riker and frowns. Austin carefully steps over Riker's non moving legs and makes his way over to his family.

Mimi gasps when she sees him and stands up from her spot to rush to him. "Oh my god Austin! Are you alright? Does anywhere hurt?"

"I'm fine mom." He laughs and rests a hand on her shoulder.

She looks him over once more before nodding and making her way back to everyone. Austin follows behind her and takes a seat between her and his dad.

When he looks around the circle of people he sees that everyone at least has some bruising and scratches here and there.

"So...What now?" Dez asks from beside the Moon family. Trish looks at him like he was nuts while cradling her younger brother to her.

"What do up mean what now you doof? Do you want to play board games or something?" Trish snaps sarcastically at him. The Wade family glares at her, and surprisingly, so do her parents.

"Trish Da La Rosa! We never taught you to be rude! Now apologize!" Trish's mother orders to her daughter.

"No, he deserved it." She says crossing her arms over her chest.

"No he didn't. Can you please be civil with him for once Trish! This isn't school! We can't be fighting when our lives depend on it!" Austin yells at her. He's finally had enough of both her, and Ally's crap.

"Oh shut it fat ass." Ally says coming over to sit next to her sister.

It's silent after that.

Everyone looking at Ally surprised. Especially her family. The last they heard was Austin & Ally were best friends.

Austin wraps his arms around himself and looks down at his stomach. "She's right..." He thinks bitterly.

Ryland looks at his older brother worriedly and has to resist the urge to punch Ally's face for the years of pain she put his brother through.

"Ally...What has gotten into you? I thought you-" Vanessa's mouth gets blocked by Ally's hand before she can say anything else. Ally's face goes pale white as she chuckles nervously.

Everyone looks at two sisters confused until they all shrug it off.

"We need to split up." Dez's dad starts.

"Are you crazy? That's the worst thing to do!" Ally's dad speaks up.

"You didn't let me finish. I was saying that we should break up into groups in search of shelter and collecting branches or twigs to start a fire."

"Yeah, and do you think we have enough food?" Mike asks.

"All we have are the things on the plane which isn't a lot. We have to use it responsibly. Same goes for the medical supplies. Anyone bring any food?" Trish's dad asks. No one's hand goes up causing him to sigh.

"We don't know how long we'll be here. It could be a week, it could be a month! Who knows." Ally's mom says sighing at the end.

"Hey, weren't there others on the plane besides us? Like Dallas, Kira, Cassidy, Ell-"

"We're right here." Dallas says leading everyone else. Kira, Cassidy, and Elliott following behind him. They all take a seat near Ally and Trish.

"Okay, so no one died? That's good. Now let's get to work." Mike says standing up.

"Wait what? I'm sorry, but I don't do work." Kira says looking at her nails.

"Yeah, neither do I." Cassidy speaks up with sass in her voice.

"Then I guess you won't be living then. If you don't help, you don't live with us." Mike says and walks into the woods.

The girls look at each other before scurrying off into the woods for the search of sticks for a fire.

Austin looks at Ally and gives her a sheepish smile. She scoffs and starts to walk into the jungle. "You coming?" She calls when she's about to take her first step off the beach.

Austin nods and stumbles onto his feet and rushes over to her. They walk into the woods together. The tall trees swaying above them. The breeze starting to pick up into harsh winds.

"So..." Austin tries to starts.

"Don't even try fat ass." Ally says to him, and picks up some branches around her feet.

Austin sighs and wraps his arms around his waist once again. Not from the cold though.

When everyone meets back up they have a big pile of twigs and branches where they set up. Another pile is varieties of foods, no one knowing if they were safe to eat.

"I am so hungry! Thank god we have food!" Kira groans and reaches a hand out to grab a random fruit.

"Don't." Elliot speaks up.

"Why?" Kira snaps at him.

"We don't know which ones are safe to eat."

"Then what are we going to eat?" Cassidy steps in frustrated.

"Whatever things were left on the plane. Which is very little. So no one can eat a full portion of food. Maybe one little snack pack size of chips a day." Lester Dawson explains.

Everyone groans besides Austin. Instead, he smiles. This was his chance! He could become skinny so Ally could stop calling him fat!

His mom looks at him strangely when he does this, but ignores him for now.

"Okay, well I'll be back. I'm going to get the food." Dallas says and walks past everyone to the plane. They really shouldn't be near it but they never got around to getting everything out.

Austin sighs and plops down in the sand. All his family soon joins him. Each family was huddled in a group, struggling for warmth. The wind was getting harsher by the minute. The sun was starting to set as Dallas comes back.

"What took so long?" Ally hisses to him.

"I couldn't find them at first!" He snaps back as he hands out a bag of snack size chips to each person.

When he comes around to the Moon's family Austin rejects the food.

"Are you sure?" Dallas asks him.

"Mhm." Austin replies and Dallas shrugs walking away. Everyone looks at the teen confused. Usually Austin would never turn down food.

Once everyone finishes their ten or so chips they lay down and hold their family close to them. All wondering what tomorrow was going to bring.

Well, that was what Austin was thinking until he gets woken up by a hand over his mouth. He gasps as he looks up at the familiar face above him.

What did you guys think?

Who do you think it is?

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Off Course chapter 3_**

**A/N: 4 reviews? You guys rock!**

**Can we keep up with all the reviews/follows/favorites for a new chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

_Recap: Once everyone finishes their ten or so chips they lay down and hold their family close to them. All wondering what tomorrow was going to bring._

_Well, that was what Austin was thinking until he gets woken up by a hand over his mouth. He gasps as he looks up at the familiar face above him._

"Sh!" Riker whispers to his younger brother and picks him up from the sand.

Austin goes stiff on his oldest brother's arms. "Why are you-"

"Just be quiet I don't want to wake them up." Riker explains, turning his head in the direction of their family and...friends? The fire in the middle of them was out by now.

Riker carries Austin into the woods for a couple of minutes until he stops and sits Austin down on a log.

He looks up at Riker confused and opens his mouth to question him, but Riker walks off. Austin closes his mouth and stares at the space where his oldest brother walked away.

Austin shivers and rubs his hands up and down his arms trying to keep warm. He looks around the darkness in fright. Austin couldn't see anything. All he could see was the blackness of the night.

"R-Riker?" Austin asks into the emptiness.

No answer.

Soon the space he was sitting at was lighted. Now that he could see where he was Austin calmed a little bit down.

It was a open space with logs a couple of feet away from the fire in the middle and circling it.

"At least I can see now..." Austin thinks.

A finger taps him on his shoulder causing Austin to shoot up from his seat and let out one of the most girliest screams that have ever left his mouth.

Two laughs are heard behind him and Austin spins around so quick that he gets a little nauseous.

Behind him was Riker and someone who looked verily familiar.

"Riker?" Austin asks in a whisper. In an instant Austin tackles him in a hug that causes Riker to almost loos his balance.

"Woah Austin! Were you really that scared?" Riker laughs, rubbing Austin's back comfortably.

He wordlessly nods his head into Riker's neck and backs away from the embrace.

"Well Austin, let me re-introduce you to someone. This is Ellington Ratliff." Riker introduces and gently pushes forward the brown haired stranger.

He stood a inch or two taller than Austin and his clothes were a little ripped up with dirt and grass stains everywhere.

"I'm guessing you've been stuck here for a while." Austin laughs and Ratliff silently nods.

"Don't you recognize me?" Ratliff asks looking into Austin's hazel eyes with his green ones.

"Uh...Am I supposed to?" Austin laughs looking at him questionably.

Riker sighs and turns to Austin. "Remember when we moved to California and went to that dance studio?"

Austin nods not seeing what he was getting from this.

"Do you remember the boy we met there?"

"Oh yeah I remember him! We always called him by his last name since it started with a 'R' so we could keep 'R5' He was going to be our drummer, but when he went on his vacation his plane crashed and they said they all died." Austin says looking between both of the older boys.

"Austin, this is him." Riker explains.

"Wha-How? The news said you were dead!" Austin shouts looking at Ratliff.

"Well, that's partly true. My mom and dad died, but I survived."

"But why would they-"

"Say I was dead?" Ratliff guesses. "Because they didn't really care if I was still out there. No one was paying for finding me because I have no other family."

Austin frowns and sighs, "Look Ellington-"

"Don't. Just don't say you're sorry please. It want your fault." Ratliff says with a small smile directed to Austin.

"So...How did you guys find each other? The last time I saw you," Austin points to Riker, "you were unconscious on the plane."

"I saw Riker and he was just starting to wake up and unlike you, he remembered me." Ratliff jokes.

Austin rolls his eyes and yawns.

"You tired?" Riker asks him.

"A little bit..." He replies drowsily and starts to fall backwards. Riker quickly catches him and grunts when he picks him up with his arms resting underneath Austin's legs and behind his back.

"Well I'm going to take Austin back to where we set up. He needs a good night sleep. Want to come with me?" Riker asks turning to Ratliff who shrugs in response.

"Sure, it's better than being alone." With that they walk back to everyone else who were still sleeping. The sun starting to peak up from the trees.

Riker lays Austin down next to where his family was still sleeping and turns to Ratliff. "So what can you tell me about this island we've landed on?"

"Well, there are food resources here. But since there is, there are also a lot of deadly animals." Ratliff explains and walks over to a log to sit on.

"Like?" Riker asks also taking a seat on it.

"For starters, this is the jungle. So there are different types of big cats around here, including the Jaguar. There are also some of the world'a deadliest snakes and berries around here, so don't go eating whatever you find."

"Wow...Why couldn't we land on Florida instead?" Riker laughs.

"I wonder the same thing, and we should start setting things up so it's suitable to live here because trust me, you're going to be here for awhile."

**Sorry for the long wait! School is killing me! And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't proofread**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Off Course chapter 4_**

"So...How have things been in California?" Ratliff asks Austin while they were walking in the woods.

Each person had a partner for their certain task to get everything together. Ellington and Austin's job was to see what they were up against. Any footprints, animals, food, water sources, ect.

"They've been good." Austin replies simply and steps over a tree branch.

"That's good...Wow we have nothing to talk about." Ratliff laughs.

"Well...Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! Why? Do you have one you want to get off your chest or something?" Ratliff asks intrigued.

"You could say that, but Ryland knows about it."

"Well you can tell me if you think it'll make you feel better."

Austin takes a deep breath and nods, "Okay. I get bullied at school, and all of them are stuck on this island with us!" He says quickly.

"Why don't you want anyone to know that Austin? Your family could help you!" Ratliff exclaims and takes a quick glance at the younger teen.

"You don't understand! They sort of probably already know because Ally bullied me in front of them. Even her parents didn't even know she was like that! We used be best friends, but one day she ditched me."

"You know that's not your fault." Ratliff says gently and kicks a stone.

"You know, I used to think that. But I realized that she was the bitch and caused all of this, not me."

"What did she say about you?"

Austin goes stiff before his muscles relax again. "She said my family didn't love me, I was ugly, fat, no one could love me..." He lists.

"And do you believe her?" Ratliff asks him.

"N-no..." Austin lies poorly. Ellington gives him a look causing him to break. "Okay! I believed, and still do that I'm ugly and fat!"

Silence

"R-Ratliff? Do you hate me now?" Austin asks. He yelps when he feels two arms ingulf him in a hug. Austin looks up and sees Ratliff. He sighs in relief and hugs him back.

When Ratliff releases him he sighs, "Austin, you are in no way fat and ugly. If anything, you need to eat more!"

"No I don't. That's why I turned down the meal yesterday." He mumbles.

"Would you hate me if I told your family about this?"

Austin's eyes snap up to Ratliff's and he frowns, "Yes! You said you would keep the secret!"

"I thought it was going to be some girl you had a crush on! Not that you have a eating disorder! This is serious Austin!"

"But I don't want them to know!" Austin fires back.

"Why not?" Ratliff snaps.

"Because then I would never be able to have personal space! One of them would always be breathing down my neck and making sure I eat like I'm a two year old!"

"That's funny, because that's what you're acting like right now. Come on Austin, we're going back to camp." Ratliff sighs and starts to walk back the way they came from.

"No." Austin says and stomps his foot down on the brown leaves under it.

Ratliff sighs and shrugs, "I guess I'll just have to carry you back then."

Before Austin can take a step back Ratliff runs over to him and scoops him up in his arms.

Austin thrashes about trying to get out of his hold, but soon gives up and passes out from all the energy he used and not having all the nutrients in his body to replenish it.

"Hey Rat-What happened?" Riker shrieks and runs up to both of them, Austin laying limp in his arms.

Ratliff sighs, "I have to tell your family something about Austin. Even if he'll hate me for it."

Riker's eyes grow wide and worried at his words.

"Okay, I'll round them all up." Riker says and rushes off.

Ratliff walks over to the fire pit and sits on one of the logs circling it. He lays Austin's body down on the ground and uses the log as a pillow for his head.

Soon all the Moon's surrounded him and Austin. All looking fearfully at him.

"What happened to my baby boy?" Mimi asks and drops to her knees by his side. She stokes his soft blonde hair looking up at Ratliff.

"While we were out there Austin told me a secret that shouldn't have been kept. Ryland, you should know what I'm talking about. At least some of it."

All of them turn to the youngest Moon who looks down shamefully.

"Austin was bullied at school. And they're all here on this island with us. One bully in particular said that his family didn't love him and he was fat and ugly."

"He didn't believe that you guys didn't love him, but he believed the rest. That's why he turned down the meal last night, he wanted to become skinny so that bully would stop saying he was fat. Even though we all know he isn't."

"While we were out I had to pick him up and carry him back here because he refused to walk back. But I guess he used up all the energy he had left because he passed out. He needs the nutrients from any food he can get in his body, and some water." Ratliff finishes.

"I never knew he would take it this far." Ryland says in the silent atmosphere.

"I can't believe you knew..." Riker says shakily turning to Ryland.

"All I knew about was the bullying not the starving himself!"

"Well you could've at least told us about that part!" Riker snaps.

"Guys...Stop fighting." Austin says waking up. He coughs a little and sits up.

"Austin!" Rydel gasps and tackles her younger brother in a hug. He laughs and hugs Rydel back.

When they stop hugging she gasps at the closer look of his face. It was paler than it should've been, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

She clears her throat and goes back to her previous spot.

"So Austin...You want a bag of chips or a bottle of water?" Mike asks his son.

Austin takes a second to think and shakes his head.

Riker looks at him and snaps. "Austin we know that you think you're fat, but you're not! Please just drink some water and eat something so you won't pass out again!"

Austin looks up at his older brother with hurt clearly in his eyes.

Mimi turns to Riker, "Sweetie, why don't you get a water bottle and some chips for Austin to eat. And cool down a little bit while you're at it." Riker looks down at Austin and walks away.

"Y-you guys know?" He asks.

"Obviously, and you need to eat!" Rocky exclaims throwing his arms up in the air.

"No I don't! I'm not eating until I'm skinny enough to!"

"Well too bad because you're skinny enough now! I will shove those chips down your throat if I have to." Rocky laughs and Austin laughs along with him.

"I'm back." Riker grumbles and hands the food and water to Austin.

He takes the water bottle and twists the lid off and greedily drinks the water until it's halfway empty. Austin looks at the chips and picks them up. His family's eyes fill with hope until he tosses them back to Riker.

"As I said before, I'm not eating."

**A little depressing, but it would be a boring ass story if nothing interesting happened?**

**And sorry for not updating in such a long time!**

**Please review/follow/favorite for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would just like to say that I'm sorry for not updating this story, or any of my stories for a while. I've just lost the will to write any new chapters. I'm not saying I'm not writing them anymore. Just that I've lost creativity. I will try to write new chapters though.~Shor5 on FanFiction & Instagram**


End file.
